Agent Mr. Stall
Life before the Warehouse For Mr. Kipling his life was simple, as he grew up wanting to run his own business and not have to worry about working under someone's shoe. Then he won the lottery and life got easier for him after he opened a few businesses. Now Mr. Kipling is a collector, he likes to get things that interest him, and since he won the lottery he managed to make more time to gather the things he wanted. He used ebay a lot, and traveled cross country (Both Canada and the States) to auction shows and even small garage sales, finding things that perked his interest. Around this time his watch became an artifact and it started to make him think about the stuff he had begun to collect, and noticed that after he had managed to gather a few artifacts, that he seemed to be finding them a little too easily. Warehouse Mr. Kipling joined the warehouse because he managed to snag an artifact before Pete and Myka did, which lead them to finding out about his artifacts. After having the duo, Artie and Leena show up and began to ask questions and look around his home at the artifacts, not only did they notice that the downsides of the artifacts were not affecting Mr. Kipling, but their aura's did not have an affect on him; instead whenever Mr. Kipling's aura seemed to touch an artifact's aura, his dominated the artifact. So to prove he wasn't a threat Mr. Kipling took them to a storage locker auction in Florida, by way of his own travel methods, to see how he managed to find some artifacts. Out of the four lockers presented he bought two, and managed to find a soda fountain machine, headphones and a lighter. Despite the others telling him not to use them, Mr. Kipling used each artifact, showing their abilities, and for the soda fountain and lighter, their downsides. When he was done he admitted that on a good day he would find "either one to two artifacts," and he "just knew they were in the lockers," despite that he told Leena to not say anything if she had sensed them before hand, as he wanted to prove that he was telling the truth. He also told the group that he only knows if he has found an artifact when he actually touches it as "it makes me feel at ease". Though he did have trouble with the lighter, as it burned him a bit, which it proved his theory that some artifacts will not succumb to his aura as others as other artifacts have done. He even believes that he may have been close a few times to get an artifact, but the artifact managed to keep away. Since then he has been an Agent of the warehouse, and from time to time he leaves to go off on his own, and usually comes back with an artifact or two. He even helps Leena shelf the artifacts that come in, as he just seems to know where they go. Artifacts that he carries with him or uses: *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *NES Zapper *Hotel Key *Door Knob Artifacts Recovered Artifacts he collected on his own: * 2B Pencil * Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch * Alan Seeger's Helmet * Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol * Amber Cigar Holder * Axe Ring * Bag of Holding Messenger Bag * Blacksmith Gloves * Box of Twinkies * Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *The Old Man and the Sea * Glass Plate * Golden Nugget Ashtray * Halloween Candy Container * High Striker * Hotel Key * James Dean's 1950 Porsche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" * John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones * Jon Stewart's Tie * Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Lighter * Loaded Six Sided Dice * Mattel Blue Race Car Toy * Michelangelo's Brushes * Miyata Unicycle * Mohamed Bouazizi Gas Can *Mug * Nathan J. Barnatt's shoes * NES Zapper * Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife * Plastic Waste Bin *Rake * Silver Goblet * Soda Fountain Machine * Solac Electric Toaster * Stan Rogers Wedding Ring * Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle * The Bullet from the Attempted Assassination of Theodore Roosevelt * Tim Horton's Coffee Tray * Umbrella * W. B. Yeats Glasses * Wite-Out Bottle Artifacts he collected with other agents: * 12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink * 24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink * 1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy * Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates * Bakelite Dress Clip * Beach Umbrella * Bee Playing Cards * Briar Pipe Collection * Deck of Cards * Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token * Golden Egg * Infirmary Pin *IPod * Issue One of Action Comics * Issue One of The Fantastic Four * Issue One of The X-men * Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy * Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics * Jack Kerouac's Typewriter * Jumper Cables * Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera * Lion Head Ring * Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes * Max Sievert Brass Blow Torch * Olympus SP 320 Camera * Rawlings Leather Football Helmet * Rush Limbaugh's Microphone * Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer * The Griffin Memorial Medallion * The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac * The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion * Wet Floor Sign *Whisk * X-Ray Specs (Just to note, Mr. Kipling is young, it's just that the photo of him was the only one I could find of a man dressed in a suit. :P)